


The Unknown

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank gets access to the obscurus.





	

When Newt was away giving blowjobs in backalleys in exchange for information about fantastic beasts, Frank could often be found flying from enclosure to enclosure, visiting his neighbors. He arrived at the winter biome. There was a black dust inside a cloud. It resembled an owl, so Frank swallowed it.

He felt himself filled with immense power, like he could control the world. He felt like a god. He was going to conquer this universe and the next.

Frank regurgitated the cloud and spat. It didn't taste very good.


End file.
